Der ganz normale Wahnsinn
by dark temptation
Summary: Meine erste richtige FanFiction. Es geht um das Seelenleben unseres allseits geliebten George und alles was dazugehört.
1. Prolog

Sooo, hier jetz mal so meine erste „richtige" FanFiction.

Da meine geplante Beta Cleindori sich nich bei mir meldet poste ich das jetz erstmal ungebetat. Die Dori hat mich nämlich auf ihrer Alert-List und wird dies daher mit Sicherheit lesen...eg

In dieser Fic geht es um das Seelenleben unseres allseits geliebten George...

Wenn sich über meine Interpretation dieses Charas jemand beschweren will...dafür gibt's Reviews!

Dieses Mal wird ich mich aber nicht im Staub winden um Reviews zu bekommen. Ich werde diese FF schreiben ob ihr euch meldet oder nich! (Ich würd mich trotzdem freuen...)

Das mit dem Disclaimer kennt ihr ja alle: alles was ihr kennt is nich meins sondern JKR's und die Songausschnitte sind von denen die drunter stehen.

Viel spaß

* * *

**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn**

Prolog 

„...I would wish upon a star but that star, it doesn't shine

So read my book, with a boring ending

A short story of a lonely guy..."

(Blink182)

George hatte nach langem endlich mal wieder das Gefühl frei zu sein. Nicht nur Single, das war er seit seiner Trennung von Alicia vor drei Monaten, sondern richtig FREI!

George war ja (sehr zu seinem Bedauern) jemand der sich schnell verliebte, aber dann(ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem mehr als extrovertierten Zwilling) nicht traute seine Auserwählte anzusprechen...

Aber momentan war er nicht verliebt und fühlte sich richtig gut damit.

In solchen Situationen fragte er sich oft wer sich diesen Blödsinn ausgedacht hatte so von wegen „Liebe macht glücklich" und so... Diese Sprücheklopfer waren wahrscheinlich noch nie unglücklich verliebt gewesen!

Die Ferien waren toll gewesen. Fred war momentan auch Solo (was irgendwie einem Wunder gleichkam) und so hatten sie viel gemeinsam unternommen und Molly, wie eigentlich immer, in den Wahnsinn getrieben...! Alles in allem wunderbare Ferien also.

Jetzt saß er hier im Hogwarts-Express und starrte aus dem Fenster. Fred war mit irgendeinem Mädchen einen Jahrgang unter ihnen im deren Abteil verschwunden und Lee war auch nirgends zu finden... George merkte plötzlich wie einsam er sich ohne seine Freunde fühlte.

Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei, aber er nahm nur verwaschene Farbflecken wahr, so als ob jemand Wasser auf ein Aquarell gekippt hätte. Er hing manchmal ganz gerne seinen Gedanken nach, und wenn irgend jemand gewusst hätte wie Philosophisch diese manchmal waren hätte ihn niemand mehr als Spaßvogel ernst genommen...Was für ein Mist wenn man einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte und niemand mehr auf einen Selbst achtete, sondern nur noch den Weasly-Zwilling in ihm sah, nicht mehr George, den manchmal etwas in sich gekehrten, in Sachen Frauen schüchternen George...Er seufzte.

„Hey Bruderherz! Nich einschlafen!" Riss ihn die Stimme seines Zwillings aus seinen Gedanken. „Hm? Was? Wo warst du?" „Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen mein armer kleiner Single-Bruder...!" „Wie mitfühlend von dir...!" George starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, nun aber ohne sich dabei konzentrieren zu können. Er liebte seinen Bruder ja, aber manchmal...

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist? Ich meine, das muss einen ja schon nerven wenn einer der genauso aussieht wie man selbst dauernd ne Freundin hat und man selbst nicht..." Falls Fred versuchte seiner Stimme einen mitfühlenden Klang zu geben versagte er kläglich! „Kannst du mich vielleicht endlich mit deinen dämlichen Weibergeschichten in Ruhe lassen?", fauchte George, „Nein ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich fragen mich nur manchmal ob mein Bruder schon immer so ein arrogantes Arschloch war und ich es nur nie bemerkt habe!" „Hey immer mit der Ruhe, ich konnt' ja nich wissen dass du heut mit dem Falschen Bein zuerst aufgestanden bist!" antwortete Fred genervt. Manchmal war George echt empfindlich...!

Die Zugfahrt verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bis auf dass Fred immer mal wieder verschwand, Ron mitsamt Harry und Hermione vorbeikam (aber nach einem Blick auf das Gesicht seines Bruders sofort wieder verschwand) und Lee entweder besseres zu tun hatte als bei seinem Freund zu sitzen, sich den Slytherins angeschlossen hatte(höööchst unwahrscheinlich!) oder einfach den Zug verpasst hatte (McGonnagal würde ihn töten!). Er war jedenfalls nicht da und George's Laune verschlechterte sich minütlich...!

* * *

sooo, das war der Prolog und sobald sich meine Beta meldet gibt's mehr

aber falls ihr da noch früher was wollt könnt ihr's ja sagen...°hüstel°

Ach so, nur zur Info: ich bin recht leicht beeinflussbar, also wenn ihr spezielle Wünsche habt wie's weitergehen soll(vielleicht noch nich jetz nach dem Prolog) meldet euch!


	2. Immer das Selbe

Sooo, und dieses ist der zweite Streich...

Die Abstände in denen ich die Kapitel poste können sehr, sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen. Kommt ganz auf meine Tagesform an

**Und noch was wichtiges**: Am Anfang jedes Kapitels steht immer entweder ein Spruch oder ein Songausschnitt. Bei den Sprüchen weiß ich aber oft nicht von wem sie sind... Ich scheib dann „unbekannt" drunter. Wenn irgendwer weiß von wem, oder gar Urheber ist (manche sind vielleicht Zitate aus andern FF's und ich hab keine Ahnung) bitte Bescheid sagen!

Das mit dem **Disclaimer** kennt ihr ja schon...alles was ihr kennt is nich von mir und mein Urlaubsgeld muss ich auch anders zusammenkratzen...°grummel°!

Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens **bloody Death Eater **gewidmet, die in diesem Chap gebetat hat und die mir auch sonst immer hilft wenn's klemmt

* * *

­­ 

Immer das Selbe

„Oh Bär", sagte der kleine Tiger.

"Ist das Leben nicht unheimlich schön, sag!"

„Ja", sagte der kleine Bär, „ganz unheimlich und schön."

Und damit hatten sie verdammt ziemlich recht.

(Janosch)

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Nach dieser äußerst erfreulichen(naja oder eben auch nicht...) Zugfahrt kamen die Schüler in Hogwarts an. Fred hatte sich beim aussteigen auch wieder seinem Bruder angeschlossen und Lee war weiterhin unauffindbar(George begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen).

Die Große Halle füllte sich mit Schülern. Mit neuen, die furchtbar aufgeregt waren und noch unwissend in welches Haus sie kommen würden und älteren, die das alles schon des öfteren gesehen hatten und nur noch auf das Essen warteten.

George gehörte zur zweiten Sorte. Es war nun schon das sechste Mal für ihn, er hatte keine kleinen Geschwister mehr nach Ginny, auf die er noch achten musste, und langsam wurde es langweilig.

Natürlich sah er es trotzdem als seine heilige Pflicht an jeden neuen Schüler für Gryffindore, genau wie sein Bruder, begeistert zu beklatschen.

Am Schluss als alle Erstklässler „verteilt" waren und langsam wieder Ruhe einkehrte trat Mrs McGonnagal noch einmal vor die Schüler.

„Ich habe hier noch eine neue Schülerin, Sophie Bauchat Sie ist aus Beauxbatons und kommt hier in den 6. Jahrgang"

George wurde wieder hellhörig. Eine neue Schülerin in seinem Jahrgang? Er sah wie sein Zwilling ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte. „mmh nich schlecht! Wenn die nach Gryffindore kommt...!" George verdrehte die Augen. Dann sah er sich Sophie noch einmal genauer an. ‚Hmmm, naja sieht eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus...ok, sieht ganz passabel...oder auch mehr als passabel...fast schon gut...na schön...die sieht verdammt gut aus!'

Der sprechende Hut brauchte nicht lange um sich für ein deutliches „GRYFFINDORE!" zu entscheiden und das Grinsen auf Fred's Gesicht wurde noch breiter...!

Sophie setzte sich schüchtern an das Ende des langen Tisches und die Silbernen Platten auf den Haustischen füllten sich mit den verschiedensten Speisen.

Die ersten Tage sah Fred nicht viel von seiner neuen Mitschülerin weil sie sich nur selten im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken ließ und im Unterricht immer am anderen Ende der Klassenräume saß.

Bis er dann zwei Wochen später (wie und warum wusste er selbst nicht) in Kräuterkunde mit ihr, Mandy, einer stillen blonden Ravenclaw und Rebecca, genau das Gegenteil braunhaarig, quirlig und ebenfalls Ravenclaw, in einer Gruppe arbeitete. Da es diesmal nur darum ging irgendwelche seltsam aussehenden Samen in Töpfe zu sähen blieb genug Zeit für Gespräche. George erfuhr, dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren und getrennt lebten. Ihr Vater in Frankreich und ihre Mutter in England, was der Grund für ihren Schulwechsel war. Sie hatte auf Beauxbatons im Quiddich-Team als Jägerin gespielt, hatte aber nicht vor sich an den Testflügen in diesem Jahr zu beteiligen „Falls ich wirklich einen Platz bekommen sollte, würden doch alle andere Bewerber in mir nur die Neue sehen, die ihnen den Platz weggeschnappt hat...", meinte sie als Begründung.

George setzte zu einer empörten Antwort an, als ihm auffiel, dass sie Recht hatte und er sich mit jedem Kommentar in diese Richtung nur höchst verdächtig machen würde. Verdächtig wofür? Naja, vielleicht das er sich mal wieder hoffnungslos, bis über beide Ohren verliebt hatte? ‚Typisch ich... Ich kenn sie doch noch gar nicht. Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine kleine Schwärmerei und hört genauso schnell wieder auf wie es gekommen ist...', dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Als ob er sich nicht besser kennen würde! Es war halt immer das Selbe mit ihm...

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab...

Bis er plötzlich von Rebecca's schriller Stimme aufgeschreckt wurde, die sich nicht von ihrem munteren Gequassel abhalten ließ... „Und sagt mal wisst ihr eigentlich wie romantisch er sein kann?", schwärmte sie gerade, während George vollauf damit beschäftigt war Sophie nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren, „Wir haben jede Nacht am Strand gelegen und haben die Sterne angeguckt..." Rebecca seufzte. „Und er hat mir immer gaaanz tief in die Augen geschaut...er hat ja so schöne Augen...!" ‚Von wem redet die eigentlich?' dachte George verwirrt, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war ob er das wirklich wissen wollte.

„Frankreich ist sooo schön, und sooo romantisch..." plapperte Rebecca weiter. „Das mir all die Jahre nicht aufgefallen ist was für ein toller Kerl er ist...dabei saß er doch Jahrelang direkt vor meiner Nase..." Sie schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

Inzwischen hatte sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Arbeitsgruppe, und wenn sie so weitermachte wohl bald auch die von Mrs Sprout! „Ich glaub ich hab da was verpasst...", fing George an, „Von wem redest du doch gleich?". „Hab ich euch das gar nicht gesagt?" Fragte die braunhaarige mit großen Augen. „Aber wo wir grad dabei sind, wisst ihr vielleicht wo er ist? Ich mach mir solche Sorgen um ihn...ich hab ihn die ganzen zwei Wochen nicht gesehen..." jetzt sah sie richtig verzweifelt aus. „Von wem zur Hölle redest du?", fragte George nun doch etwas ungehalten. „Na von Lee, Lee Jordan!" Wenn der rothaarige in diesem Moment etwas im Mund gehabt hätte, hätte er es mit Sicherheit durch den ganzen Raum gespuckt. So blieb es bei einem äußerst ungesund klingenden Husten, das bald in einem trockenen Röcheln erstarb. Lee und Romantisch? Und seit wann stand Lee auf solche ... George fiel gerade kein passendes Wort ein, dazu war er einfach noch zu geschockt!

„OK., fassen wir zusammen." Sagte er als er sich wieder halbwegs erholt hatte, „Du hast Lee, meinen besten Freund Lee, nur um sicherzugehen, dass wir den selben meinen, im Urlaub kennen gelernt, ihr seid zusammen und du weißt genau so wenig wie ich wo er steckt?" „Ja.." antwortete sie etwas verunsichert.

**tbc**

* * *

So, das war's erstmal wieder 

Der Nachname von Sophie ist übrigens eine kleine Anleihe aus unserem Französischbuch...ich hoffe da krieg ich keine Haue für...!

Wie das mit dem Reviewen geht wisst ihr ja alle, wenn nich es steht im ersten Chap...XD!

Und noch mal danke an meine lieben Reviewer! °knuuutsch°


	3. Lee und andere Kleinigkeiten

So hier ist die Nummer 3

Ganz frisch und knusprig und ein bisschen länger als das letzte.

Wie immer alles meins! Äh...halt nee, leider doch nich...°schnüff° alles denen wo ich das im ersten schon gesagt hab...

Aber ich will mal nich so lange labern

Guten Appetit...!

* * *

Lee und andere Kleinigkeiten

Who can say

where the road goes

where the day flows

-only time

And who can say

if your love grows

as your heart chose

-only time

(Enya)

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

George war nun endgültig verwirrt. Wo zur Hölle war Lee wenn nicht mal seine anscheinende Freundin davon wusste?

Aber er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit um genauer darüber nachzudenken, da die Stunde vorbei war und die Gryffindors sich jetzt auf den Weg in die Kerker machen mussten. Und zwar schnell, denn zu spät kommen wurde, wie jeder weiß, von Snape gar nicht gern gesehen!

In Zaubertränke war George ganz in seinem Element. Er liebte es, wenn es blubberte, zischte und die Funken sprühten. Und ihn faszinierte der Gedanke, dass man aus an sich wirkungslosen Zutaten Tränke mit unterschiedlichsten Wirkungen brauen konnte (die sich im übrigen auch wunderbar für Streiche und Scherzartikel verwenden ließen ).

Dummerweise hatte Fred überhaupt kein Interesse an diesem Fach, wodurch George im Unterricht mehr damit beschäftigt war seinem Bruder aus der Patsche zu helfen, als sich auszuleben. Und als Krönung war da ja auch noch Snape...!

Nach der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke fand ein außerordentliches Quiddich-Training wegen des Eröffnungsspiels gegen Slytherin in drei Tagen statt. Danach war George völlig geschafft.

„Hey George, was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst in letzter Zeit total fertig aus!", meinte Katie, als sie sich nach dem Training wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum einfanden. „Ach nichts" winkte George ab, „Ich schlaf nur irgendwie schlecht in letzter Zeit. Lee's Schnarchen fehlt mir wohl..." Er brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

„Ja genau, wo ist der eigentlich" wollte Katie nun wissen. „Die ersten Tage hab ich ja noch gedacht, dass wäre wieder einer eurer seltsamen Scherze, aber jetzt..." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Er schickt ja noch nicht mal ne Eule um uns zu informieren." „Toller Freund", war ihr trockener Kommentar dazu.

George drehte sich um und ging in den Jungenschlafraum. Schlimm genug, dass er so etwas dachte, aber warum musste Katie es jetzt auch noch aussprechen? Er seufzte.

„Hey Kleiner", kam eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Eine Stimme, die George nur zu gut kannte, hörte er sie doch jedes mal wieder wenn er sprach. „Warum rennst du in letzter Zeit eigentlich dauernd so planlos durch die Gegend und seufzt vor dich hin?" Das war jetzt wirklich das letzte was George brauchen konnte: Eine Aussprache mit seinem Zwilling, der nicht nur die gleiche Stimme und das gleiche Aussehen, sondern oft genug auch die selben Gedanken hatte wie er. Das machte es nahezu unmöglich irgend etwas vor ihm geheimzuhalten. „Nun komm schon Kleiner", fing Fred wieder an, "Liebeskummer?" George war müde, machte sich sorgen um seinen besten Freund und wollte sich vor allem selbst nicht eingestehen, wie sehr sein Bruder doch recht hatte...

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?", fauchte er seinen Zwillingsbruder an. „Mein Gemütszustand ist immer noch meine Sache und wenn du mich noch **einmal** „Kleiner" nennst, dann tu ich dir weh! Wirklich weh!" „Ach du schreck, ich zittere vor Angst", sagte Fred spöttisch „Heb dir deine Aggressionen lieber für unser erstes Spiel dieses Jahr auf! Die Slytherins könnten mal wieder gut eine Abreibung vertragen!"

Fred grinste vor Vorfreude auf das kommende Spiel und ein siegessicheres Funkeln stahl sich in seine Augen.

George war währenddessen auf ihn zugegangen bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Er sah ihm in die Augen und sagte gefährlich ruhig: „Wenn sich deine Welt auch mal um ein bisschen mehr drehen würde als Quiddich und Frauen, dann würdest du vielleicht verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen um Lee mache. Außerdem war der Tag ziemlich anstrengend für mich, weil ich, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen, in Zaubertränke mal wieder deinen Arsch retten musste. Wenn du nun also so freundlich wärst mir meine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe zu gönnen..."

Mit diesen Worten ging er an seinem Ebenbild vorbei zu seinem Bett, zog sich um und legte sich hin. „Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du im Rausgehen noch das Licht ausmachen könntest!" sagte er noch bevor er seinem Bruder endgültig den Rücken zukehrte.

Fred stand noch eine Weile völlig verdattert am selben Fleck. Was war denn mit dem los? Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum.

George aber schlief nicht wie erhofft sofort ein. Er wälzte sich lange unruhig hin und her und hörte einen nach dem anderen zu Bett gehen.

Als schließlich alles still war im Jungenschlafraum, stand George leise auf. Wenn er jetzt im Fuchsbau wäre könnte er in die Küche gehen und den Kühlschrank plündern, aber hier...

Also entschloss er sich einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und ein wenig den Kamin zu betrachten, vielleicht hatte das ja auch den gewünschten Effekt.

Er schlich also die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Als er sich auf eines der Sofas fallen lassen wollte, schreckte er im letzten Augenblick zurück. Da lag jemand!

Vorsichtig betrachtete er die schlafende Gestalt. Schwarze Haut, Rastalocken,

LEE!

„Verdammt, Lee!" sagte er leise genug um niemanden außer dem genannten zu wecken. „Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

„Waslos..?" Murmelte Lee noch völlig verschlafen. „Wo du herkommst will ich wissen!", wiederholte der rothaarige aufgeregt. Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Ja, dir auch einen guten Abend! Ja, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen! Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es prächtig und dir?"

George war etwas überrumpelt vom plötzlichen Wortschwall seines Freundes, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Mir geht's scheiße und es ist nicht Abend sondern mitten in der Nacht! So und jetzt bitte! WO WARST DU?" „Immer mit der Ruhe" beschwichtigte ihn Lee. „Nein, nicht immer mit der Ruhe'! Du bist Wochenlang spurlos verschwunden, zwischenzeitlich stellt sich deine neue Freundin bei uns vor, die auch keine Ahnung hat wo du steckst, du hast es nicht nötig dich zu melden, tauchst irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hier auf und alles was du zu sagen hast ist ‚immer mit der Ruhe'?" ereiferte sich George. „Ja Mami..." entgegnete Lee folgsam. „Moment mal, hab ich das grade richtig gehört? Rebecca hat sich bei euch als meine neue Freundin vorgestellt?" Lee's Augen wurden unnatürlich groß. „Nein, also, ja, also, naja weißt du... Sie hat halt in Kräuterkunde von nem unglaublich romantischen und süßen Typen erzählt den sie im Urlaub kennen gelernt hat und mit dem sie jetzt zusammen ist und als ich dann nachgefragt hab, meinte sie das wärst du..." platzte George heraus. „Sie hat gesagt ich wäre romantisch? Und süß? Und mit ihr zusammen?" Lee sah auf einmal ungesund aus... „Ja wenn ich's doch sage!", bestätigte sein Freund ihn. „Oh my god!", entfuhr es Lee. „Was denn?", George schaute besorgt. „Weißt du was das heißt?", Fragte Lee ihn, ungewöhnlich blass. „Nein, weißt du in Leglimentik war ich nie besonders gut..." klärte George ihn schulterzuckend auf.

„Das heißt", fuhr Lee fort, „dass ich völlig umsonst gefehlt habe..." Er sah immer noch ziemlich fassungslos aus.

Jetzt war es an George dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen, und das konnte er verdammt gut! „Was? Bitte noch mal ganz langsam für Dumme zum mitschreiben...!"

„Also gut!", fing Lee an. „Wie du ja von Becky schon gehört hast, haben wir uns in Frankreich im Urlaub kennen gelernt" .George, der bei „Becky" kurz das Gesicht verzogen hatte, nickte nun. „Naja und irgendwie hab ich mich in sie verliebt...". „Soll vorkommen!", warf George ein. „Wenn du deine dummen Kommentare nicht für dich behalten kannst kann ich auch aufhören" entgegnete Lee beleidigt.

**tbc**

* * *

Ich hoffe, es war zu eurem Wohlgefallen...

Naja, oder so ähnlich!

Gaaanz liebes Danke geht an die **Gewuerzgurkebs **mein Lieblingsgürkchen. Die hat sich nämlich in diesem Pitel die Arbeit mit mir gemacht und gebetat, weil die Dori nich schnell genug war °ätsch°

Und an meine lieben Reviewer! Ich liebe euch!


	4. Problem ?

Gut hier dann mal Kapitel Nummer 4!

Den Disclaimer kennt ihr! Ab jetzt steht auch das Lied bzw. das Buch aus dem dass Zitat ist dabei...nur falls das irgendwer so toll findet, dass er/sie meint das unbedingt hören/ lesen zu müssen. Könnte nur sein dass es etwas aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen ist... °entschuldigend guck°

Gebetat hat wieder meine allerliebste **bloody Death Eater**

Viel Spaß

* * *

Problem !

"No reason to get excited," the thief, he kindly spoke,  
"There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke.  
But you and I, we've been through that, and this is not our fate,  
So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late."  
("All along the Watchtower" Bandits)

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Is ja gut, is ja gut, ich bin schon still!" maulte George. „Wer's glaubt...!" war Lee's leicht ironischer Kommentar dazu. „Jetzt erzähl endlich!" George sah aus wie ein Kind kurz vor Weihnachten.

„Also..." fing Lee gedehnt an während George versuchte nicht vor lauter Gezappel vom Sessel zu fallen. Lee schien es wirklich Spaß zu machen ihn zu quälen!

„Also..." sagte Lee nun zum zweiten Mal. „Du wiederholst dich" knurrte George was Lee ein breites Grinsen zusammen mit den Worten „Wie war das mit den Kommentaren?" entlockte.

„Wie du ja weißt war ich diesen Sommer mit meiner Familie in Frankreich im Urlaub. Rebecca war auch dort und irgendwie haben wir uns getroffen." „Da wär ich jetzt im Leben nicht drauf gekommen...!" staunte George gekünstelt. „Weißt du, das hat uns deine ‚Becky' auch schon erzählt! Und den Teil mit dem am-Strand-liegen-und-Sterne-angucken kannst du dir auch sparen! Ich will Fakten!" Jetzt grinste George wieder über das ganze Gesicht als er Lee's verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Also.." „das sagtest du bereits" warf der Rothaarige wenig hilfreich ein.

„Weißt du was George, du kannst mich mal! Willst du die Geschichte jetzt hören oder nicht?" „Aye Sir, melde mich gehorsamst zum Zuhören!" wie man merkte war George inzwischen wieder vollständig wach.

Lee verdrehte die Augen „Na gut, nachdem wir das dann jetzt geklärt hätten...! Wir, also Rebecca und ich, kennen uns ja nun schon seit unserm ersten Jahr, aber eben nur so wie man die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern eben kennt. Richtig kennen gelernt haben wir uns erst im Urlaub, weil wir irgendwie scheinbar die einzigen waren, die weder Französisch noch Holländisch konnten...! Und, naja, wie soll ich's sagen, in irgendeiner dieser am-Strand-liegen-und-Sterne-angucken-Nächte hat sie mich dann geküsst und so ging das den Rest des Urlaubs dann weiter. Eigentlich kein Problem, wäre ja nicht mein erster Urlaubsflirt, aber irgendwie..." „Ist für dich dann was ernstes draus geworden!" führte George den Satz seines Freundes zu Ende. „Ja...!" gab Lee zu.

„Und wo ist da jetzt das Riesenproblem?" fragte George nun doch etwas verwirrt. „Ich hatte irgendwie Angst, dass es für sie eben doch nur ein Urlaubsflirt war und...ach ich weiß doch auch nicht...! Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich zu ihr sagen sollte wenn ich sie hier wiedergesehen hätte...! Verstehst du das nicht? Ich hatte Angst ihr in die Augen zu sehen wenn sie mir sagt, dass ich mir da wohl zu viel eingebildet hätte!" Lee sah richtig jämmerlich aus wie er dasaß, in die roten Polster des Sofas gedrückt und mit diesem mitleiderregenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Guuut..." George atmete langsam aus. „Und wie bist du dann jetzt hierher gekommen? Du warst nicht im Hogwarts-Express und wenn du so eine Show abgezogen hättest wie Harry und Ron vor zwei Jahren hätte ich davon was mitgekriegt!" „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht im Hogwarts-Express war?" kam die Gegenfrage. „Weil du sonst bei mir im Abteil gesessen hättest und wir uns ausgedacht hätten, wie wir die Slytherin-Erstklässler am besten hätten ärgern können?" antwortete George spitz. „Aber vielleicht hab ich ja in einem anderen Abteil gesessen?" versuchte es Lee erneut. „Wo denn bitte? Und selbst wenn, dann hätte Fred dich gesehen, der ist nämlich dauernd im Zug rumgerannt und hat irgendwelche Weiber angegraben." Klärte George ihn auf. „ah" war Lee's wenig sinnhafte Aussage. „Sag mal, hast du irgendwann auf der Fahrt versucht aufs Klo zu gehen?" fragte er seinen Freund dann. „Nein, aber Fred hat sich immer wenn er mal wieder die Güte hatte sich bei mir sehen zu lassen beschwert, dass das Klo dauernd besetzt sei! Moment... Nein, das hast du nicht!" „Was?" „Du hast nicht die gesamte Fahrt auf dem Klo verbracht!" „Nicht?" „Nein!" „Hmmm... wirklich nicht?" „Nein!" „Aber warum sah das dann da so verdächtig nach Toilette aus?"

„Ich fass es nicht! Du hast tatsächlich die ganze Zeit das Klo blockiert? Lass das bloß nicht Fred wissen, der bringt dich um!"

„Guter Tip! Aber sag mal, kann es sein dass du in letzter Zeit nicht so gut auf deinen Bruder zu sprechen bist?" „Ach doch, eigentlich schon! Er ist zwar noch nicht so reif und erfahren wie ich aber eigentlich macht er sich ganz gut." Man konnte die Fragezeichen in Lee's Augen fast sehen. „Was denn? Was erwartest du? Er ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich. In dem Alter merkt man jedes Jahr!" Lee merkte jetzt von wem George sprach und runzelte die Stirn „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht von Ron sondern Fred spreche." „Ach Fred...!" George tat mal wieder erstaunt. In all den Jahren unter Molly's ‚Herrschaft' hatte er diesen Gesichtsausdruck zur Perfektion gebracht. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte kurzzeitig vergessen dass Fred ja auch einer meiner Brüder ist..." Er sah Lee entschuldigend an. „Oh, so schlimm?" fragte dieser. „Ach Quatsch, das is nur so ne Phase weißt du. Du kennst das doch, in ein paar Wochen ist das alles wieder in Ordnung!" Lee sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Aber was viel wichtiger ist, wo warst du die letzten zwei Wochen, wenn du im Zug mitgekommen bist?" wollte George nun wissen. „Mal hier mal da?" versuchte Lee es mit einer möglichst vagen Aussage. „Vergiss es, das reicht mir nicht!" „Es stimmt aber!" verteidigte sich Lee. „Die meiste Zeit war ich im Raum der Wünsche. Der ist gar nicht so unpraktisch." stellte er dann fest.

„Also gut, jetzt bist du ja wieder da. Und wie gedenkst du dich jetzt da wieder raus zu winden?" War George's nächste Frage. „Woraus?" Lee guckte ein wenig dumm. „Na, irgendwie wirst du das der McGonnagal erklären müssen und Rebecca will mit Sicherheit auch wissen wo du warst." erklärte George geduldig. „Oh" stellte Lee mal wieder höchst intelligent fest. „Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass du dir da keine Gedanken drüber gemacht hast!" sagte George ungläubig. „Öhm...gut dann sag ich's nicht!" entgegnete Lee mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Das ist doch mal wieder unser guter alter Lee, wie er leibt und lebt." Stellte George augenrollend fest. „Spontan und unüberlegt...! Und vermutlich soll ich dir jetzt sagen was du tun sollst?"

Doch bevor Lee antworten konnte hörte George hinter sich das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem Steinboden des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass er beinahe mitsamt seinem Sessel umgekippt wäre.

**tbc**

* * *

Gut, das war's dann mal wieder! Das dritte Chap hat irgendwie kaum wer gelesen, weil es nicht bei den Neuerscheinungen mit aufgeführt wurde... °seufz° Ich hoffe daswird bei diesem hier anders!

Und noch den obligatorischen dicken Knutsch an meine lieben Reviewer... XD


	5. Besuch

Mein Computer ist grad erkältet (d.h. hat nen Virus) ich hab also keine Ahnung wann er rumzickt und wann nicht. Die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln könnten sich demnach ein wenig verlängern...

Aber trotz erkältetem PC hier Nummer 5

Ich glaub ich hätte den Aufruf im Prolog nicht starten sollen von wegen der eigenen Wünsche... Ich wird wohl nicht alles davon umsetzen aber soviel wie meine Plotline mir erlaubt...

Wundert euch nicht dieses Kapitel ist unter dem Einfluss von Kinderschokolade entstanden... XD

Muss ich den Disclaimer echt jedes Kapitel wiederholen? Ihr wisst's doch alle!

gebetat hat wieder mal mein Lieblingsgürkchen

Dieses nette kleine Chap ist einer sehr, sehr guten Freundin gewidmet, die leider grade am anderen Ende der Welt ist... °ihr Dori vermiss°

* * *

Besuch 

Funny, how imagination

Can change someone's reality!

(unbekannt)

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Als George seinen Sessel wieder ausbalanciert hatte, sah er im Türrahmen etwas, dass ihm schier die Sprache verschlug, und das war gar nicht so einfach bei ihm: Im Türrahmen stand, spärlich bedeckt von einem knappen roséfarbenen Nachthemd mit zerzaustem schulterlangem braunen Haar und bloßen Füßen, Sophie.

Der Blick auf ihrem und Lee's Gesicht war nahezu identisch. Verwunderung gepaart mit einer gehörigen Portion Neugierde.

Sophie hatte sich schneller wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wer ist das, wie kommt er hier rein und woher weiß er überhaupt das Passwort?", spulte sie ihre Fragen mit einer für diese Uhrzeit ungewöhnlichen Geschwindigkeit ab. „So was ähnliches könnte ich jetzt glaub ich auch fragen." War Lee's Reaktion darauf.

„Öhm...Darf ich bekannt machen? Lee, das ist Sophie Bauchat, eine neue Schülerin in unserem Jahrgang. Sophie, das ist Lee Jordan, mein bester Freund und aus persönlichen Gründen dieses Jahr verspätet." Lee war mal wieder erstaunt über die Fähigkeit seines Freundes in jeder Situation das Richtige zu sagen. Wenn er wüsste wie lächerlich dieser sich gerade fühlte, mitten in der Nacht, in Schlafsachen vor Sophie, die ihn im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Gryffindors noch nicht in nahezu jeder Lebenslage gesehen hatte...

„Ah", war Sophie's nicht wirklich aussagekräftige Reaktion und George hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, diese Aussage heute schon des öfteren gehört zu haben. „Was machst du eigentlich hier unten?", stellte er eine Frage, in der Hoffnung ein wenig Konversation betreiben zu können. Auf die Idee, dass diese Szenerie mindestens genauso lächerlich war wie sein Aufzug, kam er offensichtlich nicht. „Ach...nichts...! Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen... Ich geh dann mal wieder!" murmelte sie, tat wie angekündigt und prallte fast mit Katie zusammen die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten wollte.

„Nur so zur Info, wenn ihr hier unten weiter so'n Lärm macht steht gleich das ganze Haus hier unten und schlägt euch die Schädel ein!", maulte sie. Dann sah sie Lee und noch bevor der ungläubige Ausdruck sich ganz ihres Gesichtes bemächtigen konnte war sie zum Sofa gerannt und schmiss sich in seine Arme. Da sich dieses auf einem Sofa als recht schwierig erweisen kann gab Lee bald seltsam röchelde Geräusche von sich, was Katie dazu brachte schnell wieder aufzuspringen. „Is ja schön wenn du dich so sehr freust mich zu sehen, aber wenn du das öfter so ausdrückst bist du mich bald ganz los...!", sagte Lee während er sich den schmerzhaft gequetschten Hals rieb.

George, der als er Sophie nachgeschaut hatte mal wieder in Grübeleien verfallen war, sah auf. „Lass ihn bitte heile, wir könnten ihn noch brauchen!" sagte er wie immer in solchen Situationen. Seine Schwärmerei war wirklich nicht gut für seine Kreativität, wie ihm auffiel.

Katie hatte inzwischen auf dem anderen Sessel Platz genommen. „Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache Lee! Wo warst du und warum? Und wieso hast du niemandem Bescheid gesagt?"

Lee erzählte seine ganze Geschichte noch einmal.

„WAS?" war Katie's spontane Reaktion als Lee geendet hatte. „Du verkriechst dich zwei Wochen im Raum der Wünsche, nur weil du Schiss hast jemandem in die Augen zu sehen? Weichei!" Lee wurde schon wieder ganz klein.

„Hey Katie...! Das ist doch kein Grund hier so abzudrehen!", versuchte George sie zu beruhigen, „Du hättest mit Sicherheit anders reagiert, aber Lee ist halt Lee, da kann er nichts für und nichts gegen! Hast du ein Problem damit?". „Nein ist ja schon gut..." gab sie kleinlaut zu. „War nur so'n Reflex..." „Jaja, du und deine Reflexe!", spottete Lee und rieb sich noch einmal mit übertrieben schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Hals. „Tut mir ja leid", giftete sie ihn an.

„Katie, Süße, ich glaub du gehst jetzt besser wieder ins Bett!" flötete George als er merkte, dass Lee und Katie sich ohne sein eingreifen gleich an die Gurgel gehen würden. „George, Liebster, ich denke nicht!", säuselte Katie genauso lieblich zurück. „Ähm, ich will euch ja nicht stören...", setzte Lee an, „Aber ich glaub George hat recht und wir sollten alle schlafen gehen...!".

„Ach ja? Und was machst du morgen?", fragte ihn George. „Morgen?" ,fragte Lee zurück. „Morgen! Du erinnerst dich? McGonnagal und ‚Becky'?". „Scheiße!", entfuhr es Lee. „Können wir uns das vielleicht morgen überlegen? Ich bin jetzt echt nicht mehr fähig noch irgendwie strukturiert zu denken!". Katie und George wechselten einen Blick der zu sagen schien: ‚ist er das jemals...?', dann drehten sie sich wortlos um, verließen den Saal und ließen einen in dieser Nacht wiederholt verwirrten Lee zurück...

**tbc**

* * *

sooo, leider verdammt kurz ausgefallen aber mehr war heut nich drin... °entschuldigend guck° vielleicht gibt's dafür etwas eher ein neues...

Reviewen dürft ihr trotzdem...°g°

Und ich warne vor Kinderschokolade! mir ist vielleicht schlecht...


	6. Jetzt ist Kreativität gefragt

Sooo, nach dann doch recht langer Wartepause tut mein PC wenigstens wieder so als ob er gehorchen würde... ab jetzt liegt's also wieder an mir wenn's länger dauert...°seufz°

Den Disclaimer kennt ihr: Die Figuren und der Ort gehören J.K.R., der Songschnipsel am Anfanggehört keine Ahnung wem, aber nicht mir, und die eventuell recht fantasievolle Rechtschreibung und Gramatik gehören MIR, MIR GANZ ALLEIN°schallend lach°, denn mein Lieblingsgürkchen hat zwar gebetat, aber mein PC hat die gebetate Version gefressen (wie war das mit dem gehorchen...) und ich weiß nich ob ich alles wieder hingekriegt hab...°entschuldigend guck°

Hier gibt's jetzt jedenfalls ein neues Kapitel

* * *

Jetzt ist Kreativität gefragt

I'm not in love, so don't forget it.  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through.  
And just because I call you up,  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made.  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because...

(joa, ich wüsste auch gern von wem das im Original is...es heißt jedenfalls "I'm not in Love")

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Am nächsten Morgen ging das große Hallo los, als die Gryffindors sich nach und nach durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung große Halle aufmachten und dabei Lee weckten, der auch den Rest der Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte. Spätestens jetzt bereute Lee, dass er George und Katie am Abend zuvor ins Bett geschickt hatte statt sich mit ihnen eine Geschichte auszudenken, die er den anderen hätte erzählen können. Denn die Wahrheit hatte er nicht vor zu erzählen, Katie's Reaktion hatte ihm gereicht...

Er versuchte also ziemlich hilflos seine Mitschüler abzuwehren als zu seiner großen Erleichterung Fred und George den Raum betraten.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir ihn sich selbst überlassen?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder. „Das können wir eigentlich nicht machen, oder?", antwortete dieser, „Andererseits...wenn ich's recht bedenke wollte er gestern abend noch keine Hilfe..." Sie wechselten einen Blick, dann schoben sie die um Lee stehenden Leute zur Seite um ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen.

„Was würdest du nur ohne uns machen...?", zischte Fred mit übertrieben selbstgefälligem Unterton während George sofort spontan in sein „Lee-raushauen-aber-ohne-dass-er-dabei-bleibenden-Schaden-nimmt-wir-könnten-ihn-noch-brauchen-Notprogramm" einstieg.

„Aaaaaaalso meine Lieben Brüder und Schwestern", begann er mit furchtbar wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck, „Wie ihr ja seht, weilt unser lieber und allseits geschätzter Freund Lee wieder unter uns...!" Er holte tief Luft während Fred versuchteLee unauffällig durch die Umstehenden zu bugsieren. „Er war, wie ihr euch vermutlich alle schon denken könnt in äußerst geheimer Mission unterwegs!" ein enttäuschtesRaunen ging durch die Runde. „Aber da ihr euch mit Sicherheit genauso große Sorgen gemacht habt wie wir, will ich euch zumindest nicht vorenthalten, dass seine Mission erfolgreich war.Daher können wir euchauf Grund seiner weitreichenden Forschungsergebnisse schon bald eine neue Spezialität aus dem Hause Weasley und, in diesem Fall, Jordanpräsentieren...!" Er sah sich vorsichtig um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Lee und Fred den Gemeinschaftsraum wohlbehalten verlassen hatten. Sie waren nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Und jetzt auf wiedersehen und guten Appetit, denn ich habe jetzt vor zu Frühstücken!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich elegant um, schob mit gebieterischer Haltung ein paar Drittklässler zur Seite und kletterte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle traf er wieder auf Fred und Lee, die auf ihn gewartet hatten. „Danke, Leute, dass war Rettung in letzter Sekunde!", bedankte sich Lee bei seinen Rettern. „Wie immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort!", grinste Fred. „Sag mal, Bruderherz, was hast du denen jetzt eigentlich erzählt?" „Och naja..." George schien etwas verlegen, grinste dann jedoch auch von einem Ohr zu anderen, „Ich hab einfach gesagt Lee wäre in geheimer Mission für „Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze" unterwegs gewesen...Forschung und so!"

„Das heißt?", fragte Lee vorsichtig. „Das heißt, dass deine Verspätung dieses Jahr die perfekte PR-Aktion für unsere neueste Idee ist,sobald wir sie dann erstmal haben...!", antwortete Fred, der natürlich sofort verstanden hatte worum es seinem Bruder ging. „Und was soll sich dahinter verbergen?", fragte Lee immer noch genauso planlos wie vorher. Manchmal fühlte er sich einfach benachteiligt zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden, die sich so offensichtlich auch ohne Worte verstanden... „Ich weiß noch nicht...", setzte George an, „Wie wär's mit so Liebeszeugs? Die Mädchen würden unssowas mit Sicherheit fast aus den Händen reißen...vor allem die in den unteren Jahrgängen...!"

Fred's Augen bekamen ein fanatisches Glitzern bei den Worten seines Zwillings und Lee's Blick wechselte beunruhigt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr zwei wisst aber schon, dass die Zutaten für Liebestränke erstens teuer und zweitens schwer zu kriegen sind, oder?", versuchte er sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu bringen.

Er sah schon kommen wo das alles hinführen würde, am Ende kamen die beiden noch auf die Idee, die Sachen einfach aus Snape's Vorratsschrank zu... „Wir nehmen die Sachen einfach aus Snape's Schrank!", unterbrach Fred seine Überlegungen, „Wir brauchen ja nicht viel. Nur ein bisschen für die Experimente. Wenn die Sachen fertig entwickelt sind nehmen wir einfach Vorbestellungen auf und finanzieren die Zutaten damit...wird schon schiefgeh'n!" „Und an wem wollt ihr diese ‚Experimente' durchführen wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Lee jetzt wissen. „Naja, da ich den Herrschaften im Gemeinschaftsraum ja schon erklärt habe, dass du dich ganz besonders in der Forschung für unsere Artikel engagierst...", begann George mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen und ließ es Lee selbst überlassen den Satz zu vollenden.

„Vergesst es!", war Lee's entsetzte Reaktion auf diesen ‚Vorschlag'. „Da renn ich lieber gleich durchs ganze Schloss und erzähl allen die wahre Geschichte!". „Bitte!", entgegnete George mit einem Achselzucken, „Tu dir keinen Zwang an! Lauf los, wir gehn dann schon mal frühstücken...!" Und er nahm Fred am Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit sich.

„Halt! Stopp! Das könnt ihr doch nich machen!", rief der schwarzhaarige und rannte ihnen hinterher. „Ach? Und warum nicht wenn ich fragen darf, Mr. Jordan?", fragte Fred ohne sich umzusehen. „Weil, weil, naja weil... Weil ihr mich doch grade erst wieder habt, und wenn jetzt bei euren Experimenten was schief läuft, dann seid ihr mich schon wieder los...!", versuchte Lee seine Freunde zu überreden.

„Wie wär's wenn wir uns erstmal ne Geschichte für die McGonnagal ausdenken?", war der nächste vergeblicheVersuch als Fred und George mit steinernen Mienen weiter liefen.

„Sag mal Kleiner, oh tschuldigung, George, hörst du was?", fragte Fred mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nein, du?", antwortete George mit dem genauen Abbild der Mimik seines Bruders. "Jetzt tut doch nicht so! Ihr wollt doch nur dass ich klein beigebe und euch das Versuchskaninchen spiele. Und sobald ich 'ja' sage seid ihr wieder meine Besten Freunde und es ist nie was gewesen, hab ich recht?" Lee klang langsam genervt.

Plötzlich blieben die beiden genau gleichzeitig abrupt stehen, so dass Lee fast in sie hinein lief. „Weißt du, ich glaube du hast recht. Er versucht tatsächlich mit uns zu kommunizieren...!", stellte George nachdenklich fest. „Wir können uns das ja noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.", sagte er dann zu Lee gewandt. „Jetzt sollten wir erstmal frühstücken gehen, bevor es zu spät ist."

In diesem Moment kamen dicht hintereinander Angelina mit Alicia, Marietta in Begleitung von Cho und mit ein wenig Abstand Sophie den Gang entlang. Fred und George waren beide einen Moment lang zu Auffällig desinteressiert nur um ihnen, kaum dass sie an den Jungs vorbei waren, hinterherzustarren.

„Sagt mal,", fragte Lee vorsichtig an, „Es gibt da nicht zufällig noch einen anderen Grund warum ihr mit Liebestränken experimentieren wollt, oder?"

**tbc**

* * *

puuuh, so das wär's dann erstmal wieder...! Mal wieder furchtbar kurz...°entschuldigend guck° hmmm, aber ich hab grad nachgeguckt, es ist bis jetzt fast das längste Kapitel... Also ich denke mal, die Chancen, dass es hier noch viel längere gibt stehen nich so gut...tut mir leid! °schäm° 

Ich hab grad saumäßig viel um die Ohren, weil ich grad mitten im Praktikum stecke und da muss ich noch nen 15-seitigen Praktikumsbericht schreiben und so...

aber wenn irgendjemand lieb "bitte-bitte" macht (und vielleicht nich nur die, die das immer machen) geht's vielleicht ein bisschen schneller, sowas macht mir nämlich immer ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen...

an dieser Stelle natürlich wieder den dicken Knutscher an alle meine lieben, fleißigen Reviewer...ich froi mich immer sooo dolle wenn ich reviews krieg°seufz° das war jetzt natürlich kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl...von mir doch nicht...°fast an Hustenanfall erstick°


	7. eine haarsträubend unglaubwürdige

so ihr lieben... tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab...

mir fehlt im Moment einfach die nötige Motivation...

aber hier habt ihr ein neues Kapitel...

den disclaimer kennt ihr ja...

viel Spaß

* * *

**Eine haarsträubend unglaubwürdige Geschichte...**

What I gotta do to make you love me?

What I gotta do to make you care?

(aus "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" von Blue und Elton John )

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Da die Zwillinge sich genau gleichzeitig zum jeweils anderen umdrehten um herauszufinden, was der Anlass für Lee's Frage war, war das Ergebnis gleich null. „Wie kommst du denn bitte da drauf?", wollte Fred wissen. „Nun ja...", meinte Lee vielsagend, „Wenn ich Katie wäre würde ich es einfach weibliche Intuition nennen, aber..." „Ääähm, sag mal, wolltest du dir nicht eine Geschichte für die McGonnagal ausdenken?", warf George schnell ein und ging weiter in Richtung Frühstück, bevor Lee sich noch tiefschürfendere Gedanken machen konnte.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Lee war nachdenklich stehen geblieben. „Was meint ihr denn? Was ist schrecklich genug, dass es mein Fernbleiben vom Unterricht entschuldigt, aber nicht so schlimm, dass sie sich Sorgen macht und es womöglich noch nachkontrolliert?"

„Wie wäre es mit einer absolut haarsträubend unglaubwürdigen Geschichte, die du ihr aber mit einer so unschuldigen Miene vorträgst, dass sie dich gar nicht dafür bestrafen _kann_?", schlug Fred vor.

„Eine absolut haarsträubend unglaubwürdige Geschichte?" fragte Lee mit zweifelndem Gesicht. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Was hieltest du von...Der Wahrheit?", schlug Fred vor.

„Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Also dass da bei dir im Oberstübchen irgendwas nicht so ganz stimmt, ist mir ja nicht neu...Aber ich kann doch der McGonnagal nicht erzählen, dass ich nicht zur Schule gekommen bin, weil ich mich...naja, weil ich..." „Weil du zu feige warst, ganz einfach!", ergänzte Fred „Das wird die doch wohl verstehen! Sie ist zwar eine Lehrerin, aber deswegen doch immer noch ein Mensch oder?" Die zweifelnd hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Bruders übersah er absichtlich. „Und nicht zu vergessen: sie ist eine Frau!", sagte Fred recht selbstgefällig, während Lee's Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen darstellte. „Und das heißt?", wollte er wissen. „Naja, Frauen sind doch von so romantischen Geschichten immer zu Tränen gerührt...", versuchte Fred Lee zu überzeugen und wünschte sich sehnlichst George würde endlich aufhören so spöttisch zu kichern...

Unter Glucksen meldete dieser sich nun zu Wort: „ Naja, also nicht dass ich dir in den Rücken fallen will Bruderherz, aber ich mein ja nur... Katie ist, rein anatomisch betrachtet, doch auch eine Frau, oder etwa nicht? So unglaublich zu Tränen gerührt sah sie nicht unbedingt aus, als sie die Geschichte gehört hat, oder? Naja Lachtränen vielleicht..." weiter kam er nicht weil er von hinten angesprungen wurde. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und drehte sich dann um. Jetzt waren Fred und Lee mit Lachen an der Reihe, als der verdutzte George in das frech grinsende Gesicht von Katie blickte. „Klappt doch jedes Mal wieder", feixte sie. „Na was lästert ihr schon wieder hinter meinem Rücken über mich, Mädels?" George, der sich inzwischen wieder von dem Angriff erholt hatte, antwortete: „Wir sind gerade dabei uns was kreatives für Lee auszudenken!"

Katie zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch „Eine möglichst kreative Art und Weise ihn für eure ‚Forschungen' zu missbrauchen? Ich hab deine Ansprache im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört... Was soll der Quatsch?" Während Fred versuchte seinen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem typischen Weasly-Grinsen zu überspielen, was ihm aber seltsamerweise nicht so recht gelingen wollte, antwortete George mit doch recht spitzem Unterton: „Also, meine Liebste... ich bin wirklich zu Tränen gerührt dass du dir solche Sorgen um Lee machst, aber momentan hast du wirklich keinen Grund für deinen Powerpuff-Girl-Komplex...WIR sind nämlich gerade dabei ihm zu helfen! Und das von eben werte ich als gezielten Mordanschlag gegen meine Person!" „Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, Schnuckelchen... und um meinen Powerpuff-Girl-Komplex brauchst DU dir nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen!" sie schenkte ihm dieses scheinbar nur für ihn reservierte undurchsichtige Lächeln. Ein bisschen spöttisch, ein bisschen wissend, ein bisschen dreckig, ein bisschen zärtlich, aber vor allem war es eins: undurchsichtig!

„Und wie", wieder diese Augenbraue...Fred und Lee wurden plötzlich Nebensache. „Wollt ihr das bitte anstellen?" George sah, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten, aber bis sein leicht umnebeltes Hirn daraus den Schluss gezogen hatte, dass sie mit ihm sprach dauerte es etwas zu lange. „Was?" „Wie ihr Lee helfen wollt habe ich gefragt. Und wobei überhaupt?", wiederholte Katie.

Fred, der merkte, dass sein Brüderchen gerade nicht in der Verfassung für schlagfertige Antworten war, kam ihm zu Hilfe: „Nun ja, Lee braucht noch eine gute Geschichte für die McGonnagal und da denken wir uns gerade etwas aus! Bis jetzt sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es vielleicht am besten wäre, wenn er ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen würde... Wir gehen einfach mal davon aus, dass ihre Reaktion etwas anders ausfallen wird als deine!" Er seufzte leise. Katie fing an zu kichern. „Was hieltet ihr davon, wenn wir das ganze beim Frühstück besprechen würden?", fragte Lee, offensichtlich bemüht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Aufmerksamkeit zurückzubekommen. Statt einer Antwort fingen die anderen drei vollkommen gleichzeitig und schweigend an in Richtung der Großen Halle zu gehen, und wenn Lee sich nicht beeilt hätte, hätten sie ihn glatt stehen gelassen.

Lee reichte dieses dauernde Wegrennen langsam! Als sie in die große Halle kamen setzte er sich demonstrativ an das andere Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches.

Er vertiefte sich in sein Essen und bemerkte erst neben wen er sich gesetzt hatte als die Eule vom Tagespropheten in seiner Müslischale landete. „Mensch Hermione kannst du diesen Viechern nicht mal sagen wo sie landen sollen?" dieser Spruch kam von Ron, der gegenüber von Lee saß. Von Hermione kam nur ein gebrummeltes „lassmichdoch!", dann wandte sie sich Lee zu. „Sag mal was war denn mit dir los? George hat uns da je eine heiße Geschichte erzählt, aber ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass die irgendwer glaubt, oder?", sie hob eine Augenbraue und Lee fragte sich allmählich ob das vielleicht eine weibliche Spezialität war, irgendwie untrennbar verbunden mit dem x-Chromo- doch an diesem Punkt riss ihn Hermiones Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen. „Hallo? Lee? Jemand zu Hause?" „Jaja, nur ein bisschen müde... Das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum ist halt nicht der perfekte Ort zum schlafen..." „Ist ja gut... Aber warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach warum du wirklich zuspät bist dieses Jahr? Ich erzähl's auch niemandem!" Lee warf einen kritischen Blick über den Tisch zu Ron, der sichtlich gespannt zugehört hatte und sich jetzt sofort wieder mit höchster Konzentration über sein Frühstück herzumachen schien. Lee beugte sich zu Hermione und erzählte ihr, in einer Lautstärke von der er sich sicher war, dass niemand außer ihr es hören würde, seine Geschichte. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, wem sollte sie es schon erzählen außer ihren Büchern? Und die würden bestimmt nichts weiter tratschen!

**tbc**

* * *

sooo und jetzt artig rewieven!

sonst hab ich ja noch weniger motivation!


End file.
